Chaos The Hedgehog
thumb|300px|right|Chaos' theme song Basic Info Name: Princess Chaos Blitz Hedgehog Likes: her friends, those she love Dislikes: '''Failure, Dr. Eggman '''Fav Food: Cupcakes Relationship with Shadow the Hedgehog Chaos' relationship with Shadow could be described as rather complicated in the beginning, but eventually leading to something more. Originally, Chaos and Shadow met after she stole a Chaos Emerald from a local museum. Shadow saw her and proceded to attack her, only to stop after seeing her. She saw him, blushed and threw the emerald at him and disappered. Shadow was left standing ther, wondering who the mysterious and beautiful hedgehog was that looked remarkably like him was. Later on, she was contacted by Dr. Eggman to join him. She went, and saw Shadow there, and immediatly aggred to all commands by Eggman. Eggman had Shadow use Chaos to destroy the Mobian Empire, but after the destruction, Shadow refused to work for the doctor any longer, and followed Chaos. The met up in a city a short time later, and Shadow kissed her before telling her that he will always protect his "princess". Everytime Chaos gets in a predicament that seems immpossible to get out of, Shadow always arrives to save her. He's kind of like her Guardian Angel. Background ~Chaos the Hedgehog (Kaosu za Hejjihoggu) is a former mobian princess that killed her family 5 years ago in a fit of rage when controlled by Dr. Eggman. She atoned for the crime by adopting Aspen the Bunny who is to date 14 years old. Chaos is 17 years old and can control "Dark Lightning" which is lightning imbued with darkness. She is close friends with Veshae the Vulpix and Specter the Fox. Chaos was born on October the 13th and was considered a cursed at birth because of her ability to control darkness at such a young age. Born to Queen Azure Miana Hedgehog and King Sky Konrad Hedgehog, with one sister,Princess Dawn Flora Hedgehog( family pictures not availible because they were destroyed when Chaos destroyed the Mobian Kingdom). Chaos has one powerfully devastating move known as "Chaos Oblivion", where she uses quasar- energy like power to devastate entire cities. Eventually, after she and her Hero's team, Team Vulnero ( her as speed, Veshae as power, and Specter as fly), she gets her revenge and regains her power as queen of Mobias,and she and Shadow get married. Chaos was recruited by Dr. Eggman after she was shown to have taken a liking to Shadow The Hedgehog. Enemies Enemies: Rouge the Bat Sonic the Hedgehog (rival) Ivy the Echinda (rival/ friend) Asylum the Wolf ( rival at World Grand Prix) Stats Height: About as tall as Shadow Weight: Won't tell :p Medical Conditions: None to date Mental Conditions: Chaos' mental stability has been questioned due to her past, and given several of her evil forms. Normally sane and stable though. Nicknames: Miss Appear The 8th Emerald Femme Fatale Angel of Death Black Widow Personality: Normally hot headed but very trustworthy. A Cynic with a soft heart. She lives on the edge and loves every minute of it. Associations in other worlds: Naruto: Chaos was well known for her association with the Akatsuki, and was the youngest member, joining at age 10, but quiting shortly after at 11 after trying to uprise Pain. Fairy Tale: Chaos was once a part of the Phantom Lord guild that attacked Fairy Tale, and was one of the few Dragon Slayers with 2 element powers: Darkness and electricity, and was Jose's trump card in the battle. Chaos apparently had a short lived relationship with Gajeel, but it ended fairly quickly. She was defeated by Erza, Natsu, and Gray, as one person alone wasn't enough to take her down. She never really joined Fairy Tale, as she left after being defaeted. She was 12 years old when she left. Family Relationships: Mother (Queen Azure Miana Hedgehog) - The relationship with Azure wasn't very good, as Chaos felt her mother could have prevented her father's death. Chaos retailiated by joining the Akatsuki and the Phantom Lord Guild( see: associations in other guilds) and by eventually terminating Azure and Dawn. Father (King Sky Konrad Hedgehog) - Chaos' relationship with her father was a relativily good one, as she felt her father was the only one who understood her. Sky overly protected Chaos when discovering she was "cursed" and made sure no harm came to her. Sky died fighting against a rival kingdom. Chaos was 5 when he died. He could control ice. Sister (Dawn Flora Hedgehog) - Dawn was Chaos' 15 year old younger sibling and a victim to Chaos' rampage on the kingdom. Dawn is the one of the siblings that looks like their father, which cahos resented deeply. The two sisters were never the closest. Dawn could control water. Adopted sister (Aspen the Bunny) - Aspen is the adopted sister of Chaos, and a victim to the rampage. Asdpen ended up following Chaos after watching her walk of in a daze. Chaos ended up taking her in as a sort of atonement for the crime. Forms Super Chaos: 'Chaos' power is tripled. '''Rumoured Form: A'lso known as Armaggedon Chaos. Neither confirmed nor denied. '''Twisted Chaos: '''The only form that surpasses Super Chaos in every way. Can sprout bat wings and fly. Attacks are mostly Dark based. '''Dark Queen: '''Evil version of Twisted Chaos. Used when Chaos loses her mind from rage. Special Abilities ( usable in forms implied) '''Reign of Chaos: Chaos uses Chaos Oblivion to wipe out multiple enemies( triples Chaos Oblivion power). Usable in Twisted Chaso and Dark Queen Forms. '''Queen's Penalty: '''Chaos envelopes herself in lightning, then lets it lose in an electric shower. Usable in Dark Queen Form. '''Lunatic Shock: '''Chaos sprouts wings and shrouds the area in darkness, then flies up with the enemy in her arms, engulfs them both in lightning, and plummets to the ground. Usable in Twisted Chaos and Dark Queen Forms. '''Midnight Dance: '''Chaos creates a flower made of pure darkness with the enemy in the middle of it,and makes the flower tightly around until its bursts with the enemy inside. Usable in all forms except Rumoured Form. Chaos' Future Kids '''Natsumi Umbra Hedgehog: '''Natsumi is one of Chaos and Shadow's twins ( Heloise is his twin). As a child, Natsumi was very sickly, but after Aspen sings a song to him, he miraculously heals. Both he and Haloise sing. Natsumi's overall demeanor is a copy of his father's, including his red eyes. He shares Chaos' cynical attitude. His power is an ability known as SolarGlare, which gives him the abiltiy to control light and fire. His signurture move is Amaterasu's Rage, where he engulfs the enemies in a never ending flame, which can be used with his aunt, Veshae the Vulpix. He and Heloise are 16. '''Heloise (Eloise) Rosaline Hedgehog: '''Heloise is Natsumi's twin sister, who is older by 5 seconds. Both siblings are very close to one another. The strange thing with Heloise is that she recieved the submissive trait of red quills and yellow eyes, altough Natsumi got the dominant trait of black quills and red eyes. Her attitude is also strange, given her strangly carefree and happy demeanor, considering her parent's normally quiet attitudes. Heloise's power is an ability known as DarkZone, which gives her the abiltiy to control darkness. Her signurture move is known as Devil's Penalty, where she creates a huge black hole to suck in and destroy the enemy. Little Known facts about Chaos: - Although called ' Black Widow" Chaos is terrified of spiders. - She enjoys sleeping -She is allergic to kiwi's -For a limited amount of time, Chaos can manipulate space and time. -She still has no clue what powers Aspen has (Power of Music) - Her full name is Princess Chaos Blitz Hedgehog - When in the Akatsuki, she actually threatened to take on Hidan, Itachi, and Kisame all at once. And won. " I alone am free. I can go where I want. I can love anyone. But... I still feel bound to my Shadow..." ﻿ Category:Hedgehogs